


Fluff Alphabet - Seven

by NatRomanov



Series: Mystic fluff alphabet [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: A ctivities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?Honestly, he couldn't care less about what you do, as long as he's able to spend time with you. You want to watch a movie and cuddle? He'll cling to you.Wanna go on an adventure? He'll think of something exciting for you to do.But something that's his absolute favorite, would be going stargazing with you. Huddled together, with him pointing out constellations every now and then, while you two plan your wedding at the space station.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Series: Mystic fluff alphabet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101770
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Fluff Alphabet - Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for every possible mistake I might have made, since English is not my first language.

_**A** ctivities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?_

Honestly, he couldn't care less about what you do, as long as he's able to spend time with you. You want to watch a movie and cuddle? He'll cling to you. Wanna go on an adventure? He'll think of something exciting for you to do. 

But something that's his absolute favorite, would be going stargazing with you. Huddled together, with him pointing out constellations every now and then, while you two plan your wedding at the space station. 

_**B** eauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?_

There's probably nothing he doesn't love about you. But if he had to pick one thing, it would be your smile. Whenever you smile at him, so brightly and full of love, it just makes his day so much better and he feels all warm and tingly. 

_**C** omfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?_

Since he is no stranger to panic attacks, he'll do his best to gently guide you through them, help you ground yourself and steady your breathing.

"Is it okay if I touch you? Okay... Just focus on my chest, try and match your breaths with mine. In and out. That's it, you're doing amazing, babe. Now I need you to tell me five things you can see..."

He won't leave your side, unless he's absolutely sure that you're feeling better and even then he'll try to provide as much comfort as possible. 

If you're having a bad day, then fret not! God 707 is there to save the day! No one can be down for long, when he's cracking his silly jokes and if that shouldn't do the trick? He won't hesitate to throw on the most ridiculous costumes and put on a show for you until you at least crack a smile. 

_**D** reams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?_

He wants to go the whole nine yards with you. Marriage? Hell yes! (he'd also be more than happy to get married to you on earth) Kids? Oh, you bet that he'll want some eventually. Bonus points if his twin will be involved as well, which would make family life even more perfect for him. 

_**E** qual - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?_

There's not really a dominant or a passive person in your relationship. He might not have a lot of experience, but it's a constant give and take with you two. You both put love and effort into it. 

_**F** ight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?_

You don't really have any major fights. If you should argue, it's about his bad eating and sleeping habits, which movie was the better one. Or him scolding you, when you didn't pay attention to what you were doing and accidentally hurt yourself, one way or another. 

But there's no way he could ever stay mad at you for too long, no matter what happened. 

_**G** ratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?_

There are no words to describe how grateful he is for what you're doing for him. He's not calling you his angel for nothing. Sometimes he still can't wrap his mind around just how far you were willing to go, in order to help him. And he's set on showing you just how much that means to him. 

_**H** onesty - Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?_

After everything that happened, he's done keeping things from you. No more secrets. Well, unless it's about a surprise he's planing for you, but that's something else. 

But other than that, he talks to you about everything. Sometimes he might try to keep his (irrational) worries from you, but a reminder of your mutual promise to not kero secrets anymore will make him talk about it eventually. 

_**I** nspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?_

You helped him a whole lot. You made him open up about his past, made him want to live for himself and do thinks he loves, rather than just surviving. Before, he wouldn't even have really cared if he died. Now he likes to plan a future with you, do things he loves and he realized that it's okay to want things. 

_**J** ealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?_

He trusts you blindly and knows that there's nothing to worry about, so he's not really getting jealous that easily. Still, that doesn't mean that there aren't moments where he'll get irritated when someone dared to flirt heavily with you and get a little too close for comfort. If that's the case, he won't waste any time to walk up to your side, wrapping an arm around your waist to pull you close to him. "Babe, who are you talking to?" And if that's not enough to make the person back off, he'll fake smile so obviously and just make a shit ton of sarcastic remarks about whatever the person is saying, until they eventually leave. What follows then is a big smooch to celebrate his victory. 

_**K** iss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?_

The first kiss was a little... Clumsy. The man had no practice before, after all. It was a little messy and kind of uncoordinated. But he's a fast learner and got the hang of it rather quickly, when you took the lead. 

Now he knows exactly what you prefer, how to leave you wanting more. Aka, he's an amazing kisser. (unless he's being goofy and places sloppy pecks all over your face. But even those kisses are absolutely perfect to you) 

_**L** ove Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?_

If he would've had the opportunity to confess his love properly to you, he'd go all out. 

He'd take you stargazing, after preparing the spot. He'd put up a couple candles, basically prepare a picnic with your favorite food and drinks. And when you're huddled together on a blanket, he'd just let all his feelings for you pour right out, telling you how much he loves you and just what you mean to him. It might be a bit surprising, but he can be romantic when he wants to be. 

_**M** arriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?_

You bet he wants to get married to you! 

He'd start "mission proposal" with the rest of the RFA. Because since you're pretty much already living together, he needs help in distracting you, to make sure it'll be a surprise. So when the day comes, he asked Zen to take you out to town, keeping you busy until the house is properly decorated. Thanks to Saeran's knowledge, there will be the right flowers everywhere to express all his feelings for you. He's super nervous, but as soon as he sees you, it seems like his world narrows down on you. He's taking your hands into his, gets down on one knee and even when he forgets what he has planned to say, he'll simply start listing why he loves you so much and wants to spend the rest of his life with you. 

Since actually marrying at the space station would be a little bit difficult to pull off, you'd probably settle for a space themed wedding instead. It wouldn't be a big one, just your families (RFA is part of that as well, of course. Chosen family is a good family). 

_**N** icknames - What do they call their s/o?_

There are probably a lot of nicknames, he'd give you. Including extremely silly ones with the pure intention to make you laugh. 

Mostly he's calling you babe, baby, angel, prince/princess, 606 and love of his life. 

_**O** n Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?_

It's extremely obvious, but then again, he doesn't see a point in making a secret out of how much he loves you to begin with. You two are basically joined at the hip, where one goes, the other follows. He likes to hold your hand or keep an arm wrapped around you. Also, he's pretty verbal about his feelings, telling you how much he loves you and overall he can be pretty cheesy. And the big heart eyes he's constantly making at you are very hard to miss. 

_**P** DA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?_

Shyness about pda? What's that? He really couldn't care less about who sees. When he wants to kiss you, he'll do it. Sometimes even to the point where you'll have to remind him that you're not alone, but he might just grin about it. 

He probably won't downright brag, but he will show you off happily and talk about you to anyone who's willing to listen. (also to the people who aren't willing to listen. He doesn't really care.)

_**Q** uirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship._

His playful and goofy side can turn a gloomy situation around rather quickly. When he notices that you're getting frustrated/sad/etc? You best believe he'll crack funny (or stupid) jokes until your mood is lifting. Save to say, he's always able to cheer you up. 

_**R** omance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?_

He does go the cliché romantic route sometines, but most of the time, it's him building things for you, like the robot cat. Or building a big pillow fort, with lights, snacks and a laptop set up, so you can watch movies, cuddle and hide in there for hours. 

_**S** upport - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?_

Best believe that he is your biggest supporter for anything you plan. And whenever you need help, he'll do his best to do so. Research? Say no more, he's got you covered in minutes! You got any doubts? He'll be sure to listen to your worries, comfort and encourage you to continue following your dreams, like you always do for him as well. 

_**T** hrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?_

Even if he's had enough drama for at lest three lifetimes already, he still wants to do everything with you. All kinds of dates, vacations, and everything he's never been able to do as a kid. But he's also extremely happy when you go about your days, just doing domestic stuff. 

_**U** nderstanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?_

More often than not, there seems to be a silent understanding between you two. He picks up on your moods rather fast and, as mentioned earlier, he learns quickly. All the things he learns about you are basically immediately saved in his brain. 

_**V** alue - How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?_

Next to his twin, you are the most important person in his life. So there's really not anything that could get even close to it. 

_**W** ild Card - A random Fluff Headcanon._

Whenever you have to be apart for a couple days, for whatever kind of reason, he's pretty much counting down the hours until he can see you again. And as soon as he hears the door open, he's running down the hall to swoop you up in his arms, twirls you around and just showers your face in kisses. Better be prepared to have him cling to you all day, no matter how much more difficult that will make some tasks. He's just too happy to be reunited with you. 

_**X** OXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?_

This boy is touch starved! That means he's very big on cuddles and kisses. One of his most favorite things is when you play with his hair, or when your head is resting on his chest and he holds you close, nearly curling around you. Even when he's just walking past you, he has to touch you on one way or another. Like resting his hand in the small of your back, hands or arms brushing, kissing your cheek and forehead or dropping a kiss to the top of your head. 

He melts when you give him a tight surprise hug out of nowhere. But those can also easily turn into little make out sessions, when he's especially needy and a hug alone just won't do. 

_**Y** earning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?_

Oh, he'll be whiney and complain a lot about how much he misses you, especially in the messenger. He probably hugs your pillow, when he sleeps and when he can't sleep, he'll work a lot to try and distract himself from how much he misses you. 

_**Z** eal - Are they willing to go to great lenghts for the relationship? If so, what kind of?_

He'd probably go as far as sacrificing himself, if that means he gets to make sure that you're alright. So honestly, there's little to nothing he wouldn't do. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it ^_^
> 
> If you'd like me to try and do this for a different character, let me now <3


End file.
